Episode 5
The Perfect Magician (Continuation) Mima uses his magic to summon a black-silver cane topped with a blue orb as well as a short black cape. When he tries to walk off, saying that he would be back, Prishtina holds him back by the cape, asking what he is planning to do. The magician matter-of-fact tells her he would go into the sea and catch the fairy. The princess still thinks it would be better for Izmir's fairy to deal with the culprit, only prompting Mima to assure her that he would protect his cook by himself. When Prishtina and Ajaccio are waiting for Mima to resurface, she expresses her worry for the magician, since fairies are said to be stronger than a hundred magicians combined. Ajaccio answers that the attacking fairy also seems to be especially strong, since she was able to pierce Aquileia's protection, but that they should wait and trust in Mima's abilities as The Perfect Magician. Prishtina is sceptical and asks if he really believes that claim. Her uncle explains that normally, one cannot enter the castle without a permit due to Aquileia's protection, but Mima just showed up on the castle grounds without being affected at all. Starting to believe him as well, the princess inquires why her uncle proposed to call Izmir then, getting told that he just wanted to provoke Mima, since the magician is reluctant to fulfill requests. Ajaccio furthermore stresses that Mima is a dangerous magician, but someone she needs. Just when he asks her for her decision, Mima resurfaces, an unconscious fairy with wavy blue hair and in a dark blue dress in tow. Prishtina wants to keep him in the castle for the time being. The Princess' Choice Prishtina talks with Mima in private, praising him for his feat. She tells him that they would take care of the fairy, making Mima warn her not to sell or eat her. When the princess thanks him, the magician proceeds to annoy her by childishly begging for more praise. Getting serious again, Prishtina informs Mima that she wants to take him up on his offer, adding that she would grant him a favor under the name of the King, should he give her magic. The magician agrees. Later, Mima gets upset when Ajaccio tells him that he can't take 'his cook' back to the Forest with him, hugging Lucca to his chest. The magician argues that he even gave them a fairy and that the trade is done with that. Ajaccio retorts that Lucca has signed a contract with the castle, and that the cook would be executed should he break it (a lie). Mima tears up, admitting that he wouldn't want that. With a glint in his eyes, Ajaccio makes the suggestion for the magician to stay at the castle, and have Lucca as his personal cook. Mima agrees, "for the sake of Lucca", while the boy has silent tears streaming down his face. Ajaccio gives Prishtina, who watches them from a window, a thumbs up. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia *Mima does not seem to have much faith in people, suggesting they would be capable of selling or eating a fairy, or executing their employees... References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1